Nanny
by WildRelapsedCreature
Summary: June is hired as the new Heelshire nanny. How will Brahms take to this?


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Boy or any of its characters. I only own June Agarist.**

Rain poured over the vast city of London, soaking every inch of concrete in its reach. People were hustling along the sidewalks, in a hurry to get to a chosen destination or to just get out of the torrential rain. Though, there was one person that easily stood out from the rest. Short stature, and a slim build. The person was carrying a large bag, one could almost make it out to be a suitcase, for it was big enough for a few days travel. The figure hurried inside a small shop, water droplets racing their way down the figures raincoat. In the small shop, the store clerk looked over to the new figure. The figure pulled her hood down to reveal a girl, a woman would be a more accurate description perhaps. But though a woman on the outside, did not mean there was a woman on the inside.

She shook out her auburn, shoulder length hair, damp from the precipitation still raging out in the street. For those who'd look at her, the first word that would come to mind would be beautiful. For those who knew her, that first word would be odd. Very, very odd. It's not like she tried to push others away, she was a very curious girl, a free spirit if you'd like to go that far. Though, why she was in London, was still a mystery in itself.

"Hello, dear. Can I help you?" the elderly aged woman behind the counter hesitantly asked, a bit put off by her sudden appearance.

"Oh, um. Hello. Oh could you help me? I seem to be lost. You see, I was supposed to meet someone who'd take me up to the house I need to go to. But I've lost my way. Could you help me?" the girl looked relieved, happy to find someone who was finally willing to help her out.

"Of course I can." the woman confirmed, internally scolding herself for being so rude earlier.

"I'm looking for the grocery market, the person I'm meeting is supposed to be there."

"Well there's only one market that I can think of where'd you'd meet this someone. If you go down the road and then turn left, you should see the entrance to the market."

"Oh thank you ma'am."

"Anytime my dear, but, might I ask, who would you meet in this horrible weather?"

"Oh. I saw an ad the other day for a family who needed a caretaker for their house. Someone who could cook and clean for them. A maid in sorts I guess."

"Well that's lovely! Who are these people, if I may inquire a bit further."

"Of course you may! Curiosity is only natural. The ad said for one Mr. and Mrs. Heelshire."

The elderly woman paled, "Y-you. You answered that ad?"

"Yes." the girl stated, very much confused at that point, "Is everything alright ma'am?"

"Oh, yes. I do apologize. Well, I must bid you a farewell, you must have had a long day."

"O-okay. Goodbye."

The girl left the woman's shop, on her way to the market where she was to meet the person picking her up. The woman's behavior puzzled the girl, for she didn't understand the woman's wariness. Shrugging it off, the girl finally found the market where she was supposed to meet whomever was taking her up to the old house. Greeting the driver, she helped place her luggage into the car. She was a little nervous, but excited to begin her job.

"Alright ma'am, is this is?" the driver asked.

"Yes, uh, I think it is thank you."

The driver got in the car behind the wheel as the girl got into the passenger seat. The drive up to the house took about thirty minutes.

'These people really didn't like civilization did they?' the girl thought as they pulled up to the house.

"This is as far as I shall accompany you." the driver stated after he helped her put her luggage inside the Victorian style house.

"Thank you for everything!"

"Mrs. Heelshire asked me to tell you that she would meet you in the parlor soon."

"Thanks again. I really appreciate it."

The driver nodded and took his leave. The girl brushed her hair behind her ears and took a couple of curious steps forward. She found the kitchen and looked around in awe.

"Hello."

The girl gasped and turned around, in front of her were two figures.

"Oh, my." the girl breathed, "You startled me."

"I assume that you're the nanny who answered our ad?" the woman announced.

"Oh. Uh, yes. That's me."

"Your name is?"

"June. June Agarist."

"Welcome to the Heelshire house. Now, I shall take you on a tour to show you what you will need to do and have you meet Brahms."

"Alright."

June followed the two people, who she assumed were Mr. and Mrs. Heelshire. But she wasn't completely sure. The house was giant sized, leaving her to feel small and poor.

"Now, as a nanny, your duties will be to take care of Brahms while Mr. Heelshire and I are away during the day. But of course, even though we're going through this routine, Brahms will make the final decision on whether or not he truly wishes for you to stay." Mrs. Heelshire, who June had confirmed as when she was talking, informed.

"Well, I shall do my best and I do hope that Brahms likes me. Well, at least tolerates."

"You won't have to do any of the outside chores, since your solely here to watch Brahms while we're away for awhile. A stay at home nanny if you will."

"I understand." June agreed.

"I think it's time for you to meet Brahms."


End file.
